Little Mac
Little Mac is the main character of the ''Punch-Out!!'' series. He first appeared in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (later remade into Punch-Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream), and Super Punch-Out!! He also appeared again in the Wii remake of Punch-Out!! developed by ''Next Level Games. History Background He is 17 years old, 4' 8" (142 cm, allegedly 5' 7" (170 cm) in the Wii version of ''Punch-Out!!), 107 lb (49 kg) and hails from the Bronx, New York. He is interested in getting into the World Video Boxing Association, which has a long history of rookie boxers joining the ranks in an effort to become world champions. He traveled to New York City in hopes of searching for someone that could train him. It was not until he met Jerome "Doc" Louis, who was a former heavyweight champion in his own right, then he began his journey to the top of the World Circuit. Doc gives Little Mac advice between rounds in each game. Punch Out!! (Arcades/NES) Prior to this game, Little Mac and Doc Louis met by chance one day. Doc began teaching him everything he knew about boxing. After immense training, Little Mac enters the World Video Boxing Association. After beating several circuits under Doc's guidance, he finally becomes champion after defeating Mike Tyson / Mr. Dream. Super Punch Out!! (Arcades/SNES) Little Mac has changed his appearance completely in this game, with tan hair. It is unknown why, however. He once again enters the WVBA and again takes the title "Ultimate Champ". Punch Out!! (Wii) Assuming the commercials for the game can be taken as canon, Mac enters the WVBA fifteen years after Punch Out!! for the NES. Sometime before joining, he lost his title as champion to King Hippo. He enters the WVBA once again to win back his title as champion. He, again, wins the title this time. Game appearences In the Punch Out series: *Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (Arcades, 1987) *Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES, 1987) *Super Punch-Out!! (Arcades/SNES, 1991) *Punch-Out!! (Wii) *Doc Louis's Punch-Out!! Other Appearences: *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (assist trophy) *Captain Rainbow (supporting character) *Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS / Wii U (playable fighter) Giga Mac Giga Mac is a character who has so far only appeared in Punch-Out!! for Wii, but is going to be included in Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as Little Mac's Final Smash. He is a powered-up version of Little Mac, only available in the head-to-head mode. Unlike the fast and lightweight Little Mac, Giga Mac is a slow, hulking powerhouse, similar to King Hippo. He has moves that range from a wind-up punch to a double-handed overhead strike. Little Mac becomes Giga Mac after one of the players fills up a blue bar by punching the other player at certain times. Giga Mac plays like if the player was an opponent like the ones from the career mode, because when he shows up, the multiplayer split-screen becomes only one screen and in order to defeat Giga Mac the other player has to dodge his attacks and then punch him. Appearences Little Mac In the Super Smash Bros. (series) Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Little Mac was an assist trophy. When he appears on the stage, he dashes around, punching and using uppercuts on enemies. The uppercut causes 25% damage and the normal punches cause high amounts of damage as well. He often falls off the stage, however. He also has a normal trophy as all other Assist Trophies do. In its description, it says: "A lightweight scrapper from the Bronx. After meeting with a former boxing great named Doc Louis who fell from glory, Mac takes Doc on as his coach, and together the pair try for the championship belt in the WVBA. Little Mac works his way up the ranks of the WVBA, taking out foes several times his size. By landing multiple blows, Little Mac gains a "☆" uppercut.'" Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS / Wii U In Feburary 13, 2014's Nintendo Direct, Little Mac was annouced as a playable character for Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Gallery Giga Mac.jpg Little Mac art 2.jpg Little Mac SSB4.png Little Mac.jpg External Links Punch-Out!! official website www.smashbros.com page (US) www.smashbros.com page (JP) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB)